Project Dog Person
by Lost42
Summary: Kai and Kya overhear their cousin say she doesn't like their dogs and wants a cat. With the Rugrats help can they convince her otherwise?


A/N This story takes place not long after Kai and Kya met the Rugrats.

"Kya you can't eat the claydoe or else we can't play with it." Kai scolded his twin sister.

"But it smells so good." Kya said licking the clay and making a face."It smells better then it tastes."

They continued to play with the clay until they heard the doorbell ring. They watched as their older cousin went to answer the door.

"Thank you for watching the kids today." Didi said.

"No problem." Mia replied allowing the kids to run past her and into the living room.

Once Didi left, Mia left the kids to continue playing while she got some homework done.

"We still need to come up with an idea for our project." Mun Hee commented as her best friend came back into the kitchen.

"Yeah I know. That would be a lot easier if I didn't have to babysit." Mia replied.

"Lucky for me my cousins live in Korea." Mun Hee said.

"Luvky." Mia muttered. she loved her little cousins but not babysitting them all the time."We could do our project on babies."

"Yeah, after we clean up the mess your dogs just made." Mun Hee pointed over to a large puddle and a tipped over trash can.

Mia groaned and stood up, opening the door and yelling at the dogs to get out.

The shouting didn't go unnoticed by the toddlers, who had stopped playing and peaked around the corner to see what was going on.

"Sometimes I wish we just had a cat instead of these stupid dogs." Mia said sitting down after cleaning up the mess.

"I take it your more of a cat person?" Mun Hee asked.

"I never really thought about it, but yeah I guess I am." Mia replied.

"That's what our project should be about." Mun Hee said."What makes a person like cats or dogs more."

"Sounds good to me." Mia said."Maybe I can use this project to convince my parents to let me get a cat."

The girls got to work discussing their project while the toddlers had a meeting of their own.

"We can't let Mia get a cat." Kai cried."I like Sadie and Hana."

"Yeah. We just got used to them." Kya agreed."And we don't know if we like cats."

"Well we gots speriance with cats and dogs, and from what we sperianced dogs is better." Tommy declared.

"I don't think cats is so bad." Kimi commented.

"You haven't been around Fluffy long enough like the rest of us to know how mean cats can be." Chuckie told her.

"So how can we keep our dogs?" Kya asked.

"How do we even know your family will get rid of your dogs?" Phil asked.

"Yeah. Maybe they'll just let you keep them." Lil added.

"Our auntie and uncle are always busy." Kai explained.

"Yeah. They let Mia do anything she wants." Kya added.

"Well alls we gots to do is show her how fun it is to have a dog around." Tommy explained.

"But Tommy she sounded pretty mad at the dogs." Chuckie reminded him.

"She's a big kid. Maybe she just forgotted how good dogs can be to have around." Tommy explained.

"How do we make her remember?" Kai asked.

"Well she didn't like that they made a mess in the kitchen."Tommy started."All we gots too do is keep them from making a mess."

"Hana is the one that pottied on the floor so I guess we gots to potty train her." Kya said.

"And Sadie likes to get into the trash." Kai commented.

"Chuckie, Kya, and Kimi, you potty train Hana and Me, Phil, and Lil will get all the trash out of this house." Tommy commanded.

"Here we go again." Chuckie groaned remebering the last time they had tried to potty train a dog.

"Me and Kai aren't potty trained yet." Kya announced leading Chuckie and Kimi to her room where the diapers were kept.

"Don't worry. Chuckie knows what to do." Kimi assured Kya as they both took a diaper and went back downstairs, sneaking past the teens, who were making lunch and out to the back yard.

"I don't think me and Kai's diapies will fit on Hana and Sadie." Kya told her friends.

"I thought we only had to potty train one dog?" Kimi asked.

"Oh yeah." Kya commented dropping the diaper in the yard and going over and grabbing Hana's collar."How do we do that?"

The girls looked to Chuckie for an answer. He stood in thought for a minute."Well uh Hana is a big dog right?"

Kya nodded so Chuckie continued."We should bring her to the potty."

"Good idea Chuckie." Kimi said going over to Hana and helping Kya lead her inside.

They snuck the dog upstairs and into the bathroom where Chuckie closed the door.

"Ok Chuckie, show her what to do." Kimi uncouraged him.

Chuckie got up onto the toilet only to realize that he actually had to go.

"Uh guys can you turn around? I gotta go potty for real."

The girls turned around facing the wall while Hana lated down on the floor. They turned around once they heard the toilet flush.

"Ok Hana. Now it's your turn." Chuckie said turning to the dog, who got up and began drinking from the toilet.

"Hana." Kya cried pushing the dog away from the toilet."You're sposed to potty in the potty not drink the water."

"How can we get her potty trained if she thinks the toilet is a drinking bowl?" Kimi asked.

The kids sat down on the floor thinking of what to do next.

Meanwhile downstairs Tommy, Phil, and Kai were walking around the house picking up any trash they found, which wasn't much seeing as the house was pretty clean.

"Keeping Sadie out of the trash should be easy seeing as we don't got much." Kai commented putting the paper plate he had found on the coffee table in the trash.

"The trash can is pretty full. Maybe that's why she keeps getting into it." Phil commented peaking in the almost full trash can.

"My cousin Jerwin is sposed to take it out, but he's at soccer practice." Kai told them.

"We can take it out." Tommy declared just as Kai's cousin announced that it was lunch time.

The boys sat at the table as Mia went in search of the other kids. She soon found them and brought them to the table.

"How did potty training go?" Kai asked after swallowing his bite of food.

"Not good. Hana just drinked out of the potty." Kya replied.

"Well we didn't find much trash, but after we eat we're going to take out the trash so Sadie can't get in it anymore." Kai explained.

While the kids finished up lunch the teenage girls sat in the living room discussing their project for school.

"So what is it about dogs that you don't like?" Mun Hee asked holding a notebook and pen in her lap.

Mia thought for a minute."For one thing I don't like how slobbery they are. They bark to much, and they make messes."

"Ok." Mun Hee said after writing down what Mia said."What makes you like cats more?"

"They're not loud. They don't make messes and they don't drool all over me." Mia replied pushing Hana away from her and wiping the slobber from her jeans."I guess it's my turn to ask questions."

"I don't really have much experiance with animals. My family doesn't keep pets." Mun Hee said.

"Well your staying the night so you'll get plenty of experiance with dogs." Mia assured her as a loud boom of thunder made the house shake."I guess I better let Sadie in before she gets all wet."

Mia let Sadie in just as the rain began pouring down and went back to the couch.

Back in the kitchen the toddlers had finished their lunch. They quietly knocked over the trash can and Phil and Tommy pulled the bag out and pulled it into the garage where the trash can s were kept.

"There. Sadie can't get into the trash if there isn't any." Tommy declared.

"Yeah, but there's still more stuffs my cousin doesn't like about the dogs." Kya told them.

"Yeah when you guys was taking out the trash she said a whole bunch of reasons for not liking dogs." Kimi added.

"All we gots to do is stop the dogs from doing the stuff she doesn't like and then show her how great they are." Tommy told them."What's the other reasons?"

"She doesn't like how slobbery they are." Lil answered.

"She also doesn't like when they bark." Kya added.

"We already took care of the messy part." Chuckie sighed greatful to get one thing out of the way.

As soon as he finished his sentence Hana ran passed him almost knocking him over and began scratching at the back door.

"She wants outside." Kai explained reaching and sliding the door open. The kids watched as Hana ran out into the pouring rain and went to the bathroom. She came back in seconds later spraying the kids with water as she shook herself dry.

"I guess we don't gots to potty train her no more." Kya said.

"That's a relief cuz I think dogs is potty trained different then peoples." Chuckie sighed.

"Now we just gotta take care of the slobber." Tommy said.

"How can we do that?" Kya asked.

"We can just lay underneath sos all the slobber lands on us and not your cousin." Phil suggested laying down in front of Hana and letting drool land on his face.

"That's a good idea, but I don't want to lay down all the time." Kai said. Phil shrugged and got up.

"I got a idea." Tommy cried."What do our mommies make us wear when we eat so no food gets on us?"

"Bibs." Everyone cried.

Kai and Kya grabbed their bibs off of their high chairs and snapped the bibs onto the dogs collars since they were to small to go all the way around their necks.

"What do we do about the barking?" Kai asked just as the doorbell rang and the kids were called to go home.

"Just stract them." Tommy called." then Give them a treat when they don't bark."

Kai and Kya had to wait awhile before the dogs even barked. They were watching tv when it happened.

The door opened to reveal their aunt. The dogs got up and began barking, but Kai and Kya were ready. Kai squeaked a squeaky bone and both dogs ran over to him. Kya gave them both a treat since they were quiet.

"I think we fixed all the problems." Kai said sitting back down on the couch.

"Yep." Kya added leaning against her brother and falling asleep. They hadn't had a nap that day and were worn out from all the problem solving.

The next morning they woke up in their beds hearing voices downstairs. They crawled out of their cribs and carefully made their way downstairs and into the kitchen to hear their uncle, aunt, and cousin argueing.

"You can have a cat when you move out." Ernesto told Mia.

Kai and Kya watched as their older cousin slumped on the couch. They felt kind of bad for her, but greatful that their plan had worked.

"Kai I just remembered something." Kya cried.

"What?" Kai asked.

"We was to tired yesterday to show Mia how good it is to have dogs." Kya reminded him.

"Oh yeah. All we gotta do is show her what we like about them." Kai said excitedly as he was lifted into the air and placed in his high chair."After breakfast."

"Has anyone seen the kids bibs?" Grace asked.

"Why were the dogs wearing bibs?" Jerwin asked coming into the room carrying the bibs that Kai and Kya had put onto the dogs.

"That's weird." Ernesto commented reaching in a drawer and pulling out two clean bibs and handing them to Grace while taking the dirty ones to the laundry room.

After breakfast Kai and Kya were left to watch tv in the living room while the adults got ready for work.

"So what now?" Kya asked noticing the dogs coming into the living room.

Kai thought for a minute. He soon heard the air conditioner turn on and with him and Kya just in diapers, as they hadn't neem dressed yet it was a little chilly.

"It's cold in here." Kya said shivering.

"The dogs can keep us warm." Kai concluded crawling over to Sadie and leaning against her. Kya followed her brother's lead and snuggled up to Hana.

"Looks like they got cold." Mun Hee noted looking at the babies snuggled up to the dogs.

"They won't be after they get dressed." Mia told her as she sat on the couch."Come here."

Kai and Kya got up once they saw their cousin had their clothes and began making their way over only to get pushed out of the way by the dogs.

"Dogs go." Mia cried."I wasn't talking to you."

After getting Kai and Kya dressed Mia decided to take them to the park.

"Take the dogs with you." Ernesto called on his way out.

Mia groaned and put Kai and Kya in a double stroller and grabbed the dogs leashes.

"Mind walking one?" She asked handing Mun Hee a leash."I'll give you the one that doesn't pull."

"Did you hear that Kai?" Kya asked as they made their way down the sidewalk.

"Yep. We gots to keep Hana from pulling." Kai grabbed onto Hana's collar making it so she couldn't pull on the leash.

"I should've brought the babies a long time ago. They make walking these dogs a lot easier." Mia commented as they entered the park.

"So did it work?" Tommy asked once the twins entered the sand box.

"Yeah do you get to keep your dogs?" Kimi asked hopefully.

"Tito said Mia can get a cat when she moves out." Kai said.

"But we're still showing her how good it is to have them." Kya added."I think it's working."

The kids all turned to see Mia chasing Hana, who had broken free of the leash.

"Maybe it's not working." Kya said sadly.

"Don't worry. We'll help you guys." Tommy assured her putting a hand on her shoulder.

They all stood up to go help chase the dog when she suddenly turned and ran toward them, knocking Kai, who was just climbing out of the sand box into the sand and licking his face.

"Good. You guys keep her distracted for awhile." Mia panted. The kids watched her go to a nearby park bench and sit down next to Mun Hee.

"Hana, You're not helping us very much." Kai scolded the dog as he sat up.

"She comes to us." Kya commented."Maybe she just likes us more."

"To bad MIa isn't a baby anymore." Chuckie commented."Then maybe the dogs would like her more."

"Yeah. Too bad." Kai agreed.

Soon enough Hana decided to take a nap in the grass so the kids quietly built sandcastles until they were all called to go home for lunch.

"Gross. I hete cucumbers." Mia said picking through her pansit.

"Kai we can show Mia another reason why we like the dogs." Kya whispered motioning to her potatoe that she had bitten into and not liked the taste of. She grabbed it off her plate making sure her cousin was watching and dropped it on the floor to the waiting dogs delight.

"Let's see if you dogs like cucumbers." Mia commented scraping the chopped up greens things onto the floor. She watched as Sadie ate every last piece."Looks like your good for something."

After lunch Mia layed Kai and Kya for a nap while she and Mun Hee finished their project.

"Do you think it worked?" Kya asked once they had woken up.

"I don't know. We got close. Let's go see." Kai said climbing out of his crib. Kya followed him and the site that met them downstairs was just what they were hoping for.

They sat on the bottom step of the stairs watching as their cousin threw popcorn that she was clearly finished with to the dogs. Once the popcorn was all gone the dogs went to their beds and layed down.

"I like them when they're like this." Mia commented.

Kai and Kya were happy that all their hard work payed off even if their cousin didn't like the dogs all the time. They'd be there to make them leave her alone when they could.


End file.
